Structural genomics is a major initiative that will revolutionize our understanding of protein structure and function, By analyzing the vast amount of information generated by the structural genomics consortia, it is possible to look for a correlation between a protein's sequence features and other genomic aspects to a its performance in these standardized experiments, Identifying a general set of protein features and analyzing their effect on a protein's ability to be structurally determined will allow for rapid identification of proteins that are amenable to structural determination, and ultimately, lead to optimization of high-throughput structure determination, Additionally, this set of protein features will be integrated into a general decision tree algorithm that can be used to predict a user-defined protein characteristic, such as solubility. By characterizing the protein properties that determine a protein's propensity to be structurally determined, it is possible to gain valuable information that can be utilized to develop algorithms that can engineer soluble proteins, which can lead to an increase in the amount and speed of protein structures determined.